


The beginning

by Daphne gordon (unitedfandomsoftheworld)



Series: The Matchmaker [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Suicide, POV First Person, Suicide Attempt, Weird Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedfandomsoftheworld/pseuds/Daphne%20gordon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hausen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hausen/gifts).



Hello People! My name is Lucielle but i prefer Lucifer most of the days. So call me Luci! Now, lets get down to business! I would like to tell you a story, A tale of death and life,joy and sorrows, courage and cowardness. And most of all i would like to tell you, that this, is my life story


	2. Chapter 2

It all began when i was just around 10 years old. It was a warm and sunny summer day. So i was playing in the near-by forest.at around 8 pm it started to get dark, which was unusual for a summers day. Before i registered what's happening a horrible storm began ravishing the land.as a stupid little child who never obeyed what elders said i ran under the old oak tree and hid beneath it to shield myself from the pouring rain.hours passed as the storm kept ravishing the land while i remained crouching under the oak tree and waiting for the storm to end. 

It was already late at night, around midnight, i suppose, as thunder bolt struck  the tree i was hiding under. After that i wasn't crouching anymore, but i saw my lifeless form lying on the dirty forest floor while 5 faceless figures approached they stood around my dead body in equal spaces, held their hands and started chanting, something that sounded a lot like a song. As my body began to glow, a 6th figure appeared and touched my chest above the heart and the light faded and i woke up in my body again weirdly alive.

The figures were already gone.

I stood up and ran home, believing it was all just a weird dream. As i was running toward home i realised it was already morning and the sun was already ascending in the sky.

As i entered the house, i immediately went into bathroom to take a shower and get out of the dirt stained clothes. After i took a shower and stood in front of the mirror, to brush my teeth, i noticed a pattern all over my body, that looked like a treetop or a bush. It was faint color like a white tattoo almost invisible on my pale skin. And in that moment i realised it was not a dream i was, indeed, killed by lightning, and i suspected that the faceless figures brought me back from the dead.

Then to cover up the markings i put on a thin hoodie and and some pants i found in the back of my closet.

Then i made breakfast and some tea while waiting for my parents to wake up. They were very happy to see me despite they should be mad that i did not return earlier, the previous day and they were dead terrified when they saw a thunderbolt struck in the forest.

In the fall in the same year i built a shrine where i was killed by thunder and reborn by faceless creatures. Years passed and every year i would hail the creatures, on the shrine under the tree and thanked them for giving me another chance at life.

But one year my life started to fall apart, and i became depressed as my marks became a horror story and i withdrew myself from all my friends and even my shrink couldn't help me.

As the autumn and winter went by and in the spring the flowers arose and bloomed i decided that that year on the anniversary i will not hail the creatures on the shrine but i would slit my wrists and say goodbye to this horrible life. And as the anniversary approached i was ready a goodbye letter written and a carpenter knife i used for school in my hand i approached the shrine at 9PM. I Lighted a cigarette and prayed to my own personal gods, at 10PM i slashed my wrists and felt the life pouring out of me.

 


End file.
